My Boss's Son
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: [REMAKE] New chap update! After finally getting a good paying job at 29 years old, Kris found he didn't have much time to have a crazy one nightstand like he was used to. So he did the next best thing. Watch porn. That's where he came across this sexy little thing that called himself 'NaughtyTaozi' Kristao! Taoris! YAOI! WARNING! RnR?
1. prologue

**[M] – YAOI! MaleXMale! – Adult Content!**

 **-Huang Zitao : 18 years old-**

 **-Wu YIfan : 29 years old-**

 **BOLD WARNING : Daddykink, mature language, agegap, slutty Tao, Slut shamming, bondage, public sex!**

 **.:.**

 **.:.**

 **MY BOSS'S SON**

 **(Prologue : How It All Began)**

 **.:.**

 _ **ORIGINAL STORY © SUGA_HIGH**_

 _ **Remake Version by Yui Kitamura**_

 _ **Editing - Beta Reader by Harumi Shiba**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _After finally getting a good paying job at 29 years old, Kris found he didn't have much time to have a crazy one nightstand like he was used to. So he did the next best thing. Watch porn._ _That's where he came across this sexy little thing that called himself 'NaughtyTaozi'_

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 07:45 malam dan disini dia masih bekerja di kantor. Sejak Kris mulai bekerja di sini 3 minggu yang lalu, dia tidak pernah memiliki waktu senggang untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu menginvestasikan waktunya untuk bekerja. Setiap harinya Kris bangun jam 05:30, mandi, minum kopi, pergi bekerja sampai sekitar jam tujuh malam atau lebih, kemudian pulang, lalu tertidur. Dan semua itu akan terulang dihari berikutnya. See? Tidak ada waktu senggang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mendesah pada dirinya sendiri, Kris bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan kearah lift. Dia menekan _button call_ lift itu, sambil menunggu dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat sekretarisnya memberi tatapan _seductive_ (tapi menurutnya dia tampak seperti sedang sembelit) dan memberinya wink. Biasanya dia tidak terpengaruh oleh lirikan genit-nya (karena menurutnya dia tidak menarik sama sekali) tapi kali ini Kris merasa perutnya seperti diaduk. Sial, ia butuh bercinta. Tubuhnya begitu putus asa dan juga mengkhianati dirinya.

Kris masuk kedalam lift setelah pintu terbuka dan menekan tombol lantai dasar. Dia bersandar ke dinding lift karena kelelahan. Sejak dirinya mendapat pekerjaan ini dia selalu begitu lelah, dia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk melakukan apapun, seperti bercinta. Jangan salahkan Kris karena mencintai pekerjaannya. Itu pekerjaan pertamanya dengan bayaran fantastis. Plus orangtuanya tidak akan mengomel lagi hanya karena dia tidak punya pekerjaan yang baik. _They are rich so isn't wasn't like then we're running out of money, right?_

Tapi Kris kini sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap dan membuat orang tuanya bahagia. Dia juga mendapat posisi yang sangat tinggi di perusahaan, bekerja di lantai yang sama dengan bos-nya yang juga dikenal sebagai CEO. Sehingga memberinya beberapa otoritas.

Meninggalkan gedung perusahaan, dia lalu pergi ke garasi parkiran, masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengemudikannya menuju flat miliknya. Akhirnya setelah perjalanan melelahkan, dia duduk sebentar sebelum mengambil beberapa sisa makanan dari kulkas dan duduk di bar dapur. Kris begitu bosan makan makanan instan, tetapi tidak pernah punya waktu untuk memasak.

Selesai menyantap makanannya, dia kemudian berdiri untuk membersihkan piringnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kamarnya dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur lalu mengambil laptop. Kris terlalu lelah untuk berdandan dan pergi ke beberapa klub untuk bercinta malam ini, jadi dia akan melakukan hal terbaik. Yap, menonton film porno dan masturbasi.

Kris menyalakan laptop dan mengetik sesuatu di situs porno favoritnya, ia mulai menelusuri dan mengklik beberapa video, tapi semua yang ia lihat hanya beberapa wanita tengah mengerang dan mencoba untuk bertingkah _sexy_. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya terangsang malam ini, jadi dia pergi ke bagian gay sebagai gantinya. Di bawah situs porno itu, Kris melihat video seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang luar biasa _sexy_ tengah bermasturbasi di tempat tidurnya.

Tertarik untuk melihat lebih jauh si tubuh _sexy_ , Kris lalu mengklik video itu. Kris menyandarkan kepalanya dan bersiap-siap untuk menonton video.

Pertama hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur yang kosong, tapi setelah beberapa detik video itu berjalan, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki mulai merangkak keatas tempat tidur. Kris tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas tapi Kris menduga pemuda itu berusia antara 20-22 tahun. Dia mengenakan t-shirt longgar yang hanya menutupi pertengahan paha-nya. Dia berlutut sehingga Kris tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dan mulai memainkan tubuhnya. Meraih bawahan kemeja dan perlahan-lahan menariknya sampai menyingkap pakaian kecilnya yang ketat. Sial, Kris bisa merasakan penis-nya mulai mengeras padahal anak itu tidak benar-benar melakukan apa pun. Anak itu menjatuhkan kemejanya dan memamerkan bagian atas tubuhnya.

Anak itu perlahan-lahan mulai menelusuri tubuhnya sendiri dengan satu tangan sebelum berhenti tepat di depan selangkangannya dan meremasnya. Anak itu mengeluarkan erangan kecil. _Fuck this is hot!_

Penis Kris hampir sepenuhnya mengeras sekarang dan mulai mengeluarkan precum, dia meletakkan tangan besar-nya dibawah celana dan mulai meremas penis-nya sendiri.

Akhirnya anak itu melepaskan kemejanya yang seketika memperlihatkan kulit lembut kecoklatan miliknya, menurut Kris dia sungguh eksotis dan sempurna. Anak itu lalu memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam celana dalamnya dengan _seductive_ sebelum perlahan-lahan mulai meremas-remas sesuatu di dalamnya. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan dia pandai dalam hal itu.

Anak laki-laki yang _sexy_ itu kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berbalik sehingga punggung sempit-nya terekspos menghadap kamera. Dia membungkuk sebelum perlahan-lahan melepas celana dalamnya untuk memperlihatkan pantat bulat-nya. Kris mulai bringas karena _SHIT!_ Dia memiliki pantat yang besar! Pantat terbaik yang pernah dia lihat. Sempurna dan cukup besar jika digenggam olehnya.

Dia lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk melebarkan satu pipi pantatnya dan Kris bisa melihat lubang kecil lucu berwarna merah jambu. Dia kemudian menampar pantatnya main-main dan tertawa lucu ketika pipi pantat-nya bergoyang. Dia kembali ke tempat tidur dan mulai membelai dirinya sendiri, menggigit bibirnya dan mengeluarkan erangan manja.

Kemaluannya berukuran cukup baik tetapi tidak sebesar Kris. Sebenarnya sudah banyak orang yang Kris tiduri mengatakan jika dia punya penis besar. Jadi Kris tidak membual soal ukuran milik-nya. Setelah anak itu sepenuhnya mengeras, lalu dia merangkak dengan pantatnya menghadap kamera dan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dengan gaya erotis. Anak itu menoleh kembali ke kamera sehingga Kris bisa melihat bibir unik miliknya di layar laptop. Dia membawa tiga jari ke arah mulutnya kemudian mulai menghisapnya sensual, mengulum jari-jarinya yang lentik itu ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil.

'Ohh, dia sepertinya bisa memberikan _blowjobs_ menakjubkan.' pikir Kris kotor.

Kris sudah sepenuhnya mengeras sekarang dan ia mengocok kejantanannya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia tidak ingin datang dengan cepat dan klimaks terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melihat hal-hal yang lebih menarik lainnya. Anak itu kemudian melepaskan jari-jari di mulutnya dengan suara plop kecil sebelum meraih lubangnya sendiri. Memutar jari telunjuknya di sekitar lingkaran dan perlahan-lahan menenggelamkan jemarinya di sana. Seketika, ia tersentak diikuti oleh erangan dengan nada tinggi.

Dia mengeluarkan dan memasukkan jemarinya berulang kali sampai dia siap untuk jari berikutnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik keluar kembali hanya untuk menambahkan jari kedua dan membenamkan buku jari-jarinya lebih dalam lagi. Kris mulai benar-benar dekat dengan klimaks saat anak itu mulai bermain vokal, mengerang, terengah-engah, dan merengek-rengek seperti pelacur kecil. Dia terus menusukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang kecilnya yang ketat. Kris bisa mengatakan lubang itu sangat ketat hanya dengan melihat bagaimana cara pantat besarnya menghisap jemari lentik itu.

Setelah beberapa sodokan, dia menambah jari ketiga. Ketika mereka tengah dalam keadaan kacau, anak itu mengukuhkan posisinya hingga dirinya benar-benar bagus, melengkungkan punggungnya setiap kali dia memukul prostatnya, dan menyebut namanya sendiri dengan vulgar. Kris serasa melayang di surga.

"Oohhhhhh~" anak itu berteriak. _"I'm gonna cum..."_ Kris mulai menyamakan kecepatan kocokan di penis-nya dengan sodokan jemari Taozi di layar. Suara anak itu terdengar menjerit-jerit dalam kenikmatan. Tinggal menunggu sedikit waktu lagi untuk Kris yang akan mencapai klimaks.

"A-apa yang hhh, oh ohh _i'm Cumming..._ " Anak itu terengah-engah. Kris bisa melihat bagaimana anak itu kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya saat dirinya menjerit diam ketika klimaks di tempat tidurnya, tak tersentuh. Bercinta kali ini membuatnya marah, dia klimaks di seluruh tangannya. Begitu keras. Anak itu benar-benar sesuatu.

Video berakhir begitu Kris mengklik username 'NaughtyTaozi' untuk melihat sejumlah video lainnya. Dia melihat Taozi juga bermasturbasi dengan beberapa sex toys bersama orang lain. Kedua matanya yang tajam melihat seseorang disamping Taozi itu ternyata bertubuh kecil dan berambut pirang, mereka _fucking_ satu sama lain dengan mainan dan bercumbu.

Setelah dilihat ternyata dia memiliki cukup banyak _following_ dan 15.000 _views_. Dia bahkan akan melakukan pertunjukan live di waktu yang akan datang. _So_ , Kris mulai menyimpan halaman itu sebagai favorit-nya, karena dia pasti akan menonton lebih banyak video darinya nanti.

Tersenyum miring, Kris sekarang menemukan cara sempurna untuk menghabiskan malam setelah hari yang panjang di kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 1

**[M] – YAOI! MaleXMale! – Adult Content!**

 **-Huang Zitao : 18 years old-**

 **-Wu YIfan : 29 years old-**

 **BOLD WARNING : Daddykink, mature language, agegap, slutty Tao, Slut shamming, bondage, public sex!**

 **.:.**

 **.:.**

 **MY BOSS'S SON**

 **(Chapter 1 : Invited)**

 **.:.**

 _ **ORIGINAL STORY © SUGA_HIGH**_

 _ **Remake Version by Yui Kitamura**_

 _ **Editing - Beta Reader by Harumi Shiba**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12:07 malam. Oke, terlambat 7 menit tidak terlalu buruk. Dia mungkin belum mulai melakukan apa pun. Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai selagi menunggu lift untuk segera mencapai flatnya.

 _"Come on, come on."_ Kris mulai tidak sabar. Dia membuka kancing jasnya dan melepaskan dasi, bersiap-siap untuk mengambil pakaiannya segera setelah ia tiba di dalam apartemennya. Hanya tinggal satu lantai lagi.

Kris tadi bergegas pulang dari " _outing_ kantor" bulanan tempatnya bekerja. Hal itu adalah dimana seluruh orang kantor pergi keluar untuk makan dan mengadakan acara minum bersama pada Jumat malam. Dia biasanya akan pergi setiap waktu hanya untuk sesuatu hal yang ingin dilakukan karena ia tidak bisa lagi keluar sebanyak dulu. Tapi kali ini ia berencana tinggal di rumah untuk menonton seseorang yang akan melakukan _live show_ -nya malam ini. "Naughty Taozi" adalah kurang lebih sama seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, dan ia yakin sosoknya juga nakal.

Kris membayangkan dirinya mengetik kata "Taozi" dan bisa melihat beberapa video lain darinya yang nakal seperti biasa. Semua mainan seperti vibrator, dildo, borgol, _butt plug_. Seperti pada suatu ketika di salah satu video dia sedang bermain dengan vibrator, ia akan mengatakan kepada penonton bahwa dia memasang vibrator itu di dalam dirinya sepanjang hari. _Damn_! Dia sungguh pelacur kecil. _And Kris fucking loves it._

Tapi sayangnya rekan-rekan kerjanya berhasil membujuknya untuk pergi malam ini. Dia makan dan menenggak satu kali minuman hanya untuk menyenangkan rekan kerjanya, tapi segera setelah menyelesaikan-nya, dia langsung keluar dari sana. Tidak ada apapun selain dia merindukan pertunjukan _live_ Taozi malam ini. Ini akan menjadi _'live show'_ pertama sejak Kris menemukannya.

 **Ding**

Suara lift yang terbuka membawa Kris kembali ke kenyataan. Dia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Begitu ia melangkah masuk dia sudah menarik pakaiannya sendiri dan sesegera mungkin menuju kamar tidurnya. Dia bertelanjang dan melompat di atas tempat tidur, kemudian membuat dirinya memiringkan kepala-nya untuk mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Dirasa puas, Dia lalu meraih laptop dan meletakkannya di pangkuan untuk _login_. Dia mengklik _page_ pertama pada daftar _bookmark_.

Sekarang dia bisa melihat halaman Taozi dan mengklik tombol _'play'_ disalah satu video. Dia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum video itu menampilkan pemuda yang telah membuat Kris _hard on_ setiap kali dia berpikir tentangnya.

"NaughtyTaozi" tengah sendirian mengenakan _tank top_ putih dengan kartun panda di atasnya dan celana _cute_ pendek. Setengah wajahnya terputus layar seperti biasa.

Kamarnya gelap, satu-satunya cahaya di ruangan itu hanya dari layar komputer. Di sisi kanan layar ada daftar obrolan, dia bisa melihat semua komentar seksual atau beberapa permintaan orang lain untuk "NaughtyTaozi". Kris benar-benar tidak suka membaca obrolan itu, itu membuatnya cemburu saat pria lain mencoba berbagai usaha untuk merayu dan mendapatkan Taozi. Kris hanya menginginkannya untuk dirinya seorang,

"Selamat datang di _live show_ saya, terima kasih sudah menonton~" kata anak itu dengan suara menggoda.

"Maaf, temanku Lulu tidak bisa bergabung denganku, hingga hanya akan ada aku untuk malam ini. Aku harap kalian semua tidak keberatan karena aku akan membuat acara tambahan yang baik untuk itu. Aku janji."

Lulu adalah teman Taozi yang tampil dalam beberapa video-nya. Dia lebih kecil dari Taozi dan memiliki rambut pirang.

Menurut Kris dia _cute_ , tapi Kris lebih menyukai kurva pantat bulat milik Taozi daripada yang lain.

Obrolan semakin liar dengan ide-ide dari para penggemar Taozi untuk menebus ketidakhadiran teman kecilnya malam ini. Beberapa orang memiliki ide yang cukup baik seperti: tidak boleh klimaks tanpa izin, tetapi yang lainnya memiliki ide-ide gila dan membuat Kris menggeliat, Di sana Kris adalah salah satu bajingan-nya.

"Meminta izin untuk klimaks? Hmm~ Apakah itu yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Taozi bercanda.

 _'fucking Yes_ , itu yang kuinginkan.' pikir Kris. Kotak obrolan langsung dipenuhi dengan kata 'ya'. Tuhan, orang-orang _horny_ itu menulis seperti mereka tengah putus asa (tutup mulutmu Kris, kau salah satu dari mereka).

"Hehehe…" Taozi terkikik. " _Yes master~~_ "

 _Fuucck! Kris was in for it tonight._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kris bukan satu-satunya orang yang menghabiskan malam dengan sangat gila. Karena 'NaughtyTaozi' juga menghabiskan malam dengan sama gilanya. Pagi itu, Tao bangun dengan sakit di pantat-nya ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia berguling kesisi tempat tidur dengan mengenakan selembar kain yang menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya. Ia meraih ponsel diatas meja kemudian mendengus. Bagus, ada dua pesan dari Luhan.

 **Luhan: Hey TaoTao**

 **Luhan: Maaf, aku tidak bisa** _ **live show**_ **denganmu semalam tapi aku punya alasan yang bagus ;) telpon aku saat kau bangun.**

Dia kemudian mengklik kontak Luhan dan memanggilnya. Setelah tiga deringan, Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _["Panda! Aku punya banyak cerita untukmu. Kau ingat cowok yang pernah aku ceritakan dulu?"]_

"Pria kuliahan itu?"

 _["Oh my god, Ya! Sehun. Mmm. Nah coba tebak apa?"]_ Dia bertanya penuh semangat.

 _["Kami akhirnya bercinta di mobil-nya!"]_ Luhan seketika berteriak dengan penuh kegirangan. Sedangkan Tao di sini hanya bisa memekik dan tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Tadi malam?" Ini pasti alasan mengapa Luhan tidak bisa bergabung dengan Tao semalam seperti biasanya.

 _["Ya tadi malam !"]_ dia menegaskan.

"Kau pelacur beruntung."

 _["OMG Tao~ its sooooo good! Dia membuatku menaiki-nya di kursi depan. Dia bilang aku adalah teman bercinta terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa menahanku untuk waktu yang lama."]_ mendengar itu, Tao hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya pelan. Tapi mendadak sesuatu melintas di benaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganku? Kita tidak akan bisa main-main lagi." Tao merengek dan mengerucutkan bibir-nya lucu.

 _["Jangan khawatir TaoTao, aku tidak berkencan dan hanya bercinta denganya. jadi untuk saat ini kita masih bisa bermain-main."]_ Tao tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oke, baiklah... jadi seberapa besar dia?" Luhan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

 _["Big! Kukatakan dia lebih dari 8 inchi."]_ Seketika, Tao menelan ludah.

"Yah, sialan."

.

.

.

.

Setelah Tao selesai berbicara dengan Luhan, ia lalu mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, berpakaian dengan baju yang lucu kemudian turun ke bawah. Berjalan kearah dapur, dan ia bisa melihat ibu dan ayahnya tengah duduk di depan meja sementara pembantu mereka sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Seperti yang kalian lihat, orang tua Tao memiliki banyak uang. Ayahnya adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan miliknya sendiri dan ibunya punya perusahaan majalah pribadi. Intinya, mereka tidak pernah kekurangan uang.

Tao sendiri, ia sudah pasti memiliki banyak _brand_ dari merk Gucci di lemari-nya (dan beberapa hal lain). Orang tua Tao percaya bahwa anak mereka tidak akan menghabiskan uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik dan akan menggunakannya dengan bijak. Orang tuanya melihat sosok Tao sebagai seorang anak muda yang polos dan pemalu. Tentu saja berlaku saat orang tuanya berada di sekitar Tao. Tetapi ketika mereka tidak ada, Tao yang polos akan keluar untuk bermain-main.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Ibu Tao menyambutnya. Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi~" jawab Tao. Dia duduk di seberang meja ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Makanan mereka kemudian dihidangkan di depan mereka dan mereka semua mulai menyantap sarapan dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana malam-mu Tao? kau tidak terlalu kesepian saat aku dan ibumu pergi ?" Ayah Tao bertanya. Orang tua Tao selalu pergi keluar setiap malam Jumat, mereka biasanya keluar dengan rekan-rekan kerja namun hal itu hanya terjadi kadang-kadang saja. Tapi, tentu saja Tao tidak akan keberatan. Karena itu adalah waktunya untuk bermain.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Tao berkata dengan polos-nya.

" _Good."_ Ayahnya mengangguk. Tao tersenyum sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana proyek besar yang kau punya untuk sekolah? Ilmu yang kau pelajari itu?" tanya ayahnya. Ayah Tao memang selalu mengganggunya dengan bertanya tentang wushu atau sekolah-nya. Hal ini juga selalu membuat Tao _bad mood_ setelahnya. Jujur saja, Dia benci omelan.

"Aku dapat 'B'."

"Hanya 'B', bukan A? Ayah pikir kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, kan?" Ayah Tao berkata dengan nada seolah-olah anaknya itu tidak mematuhi ucapannya.

"Iya." Tao sempat berpikiran, ia harus memberi gurunya _blowjob_ istimewa untuk mendapatkan nilai A. Memikirkan hal gila itu, Tao diam-diam menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, dan ingat, kau memiliki praktek wushu 2 hari ini."

 _Thanks_ untuk sang ayah, Tao kini meninggalkan sarapan dengan wajah tertekuk. _Oh God_ … Dia benar-benar butuh beberapa penis sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kris terengah-engah saat berjalan ke mejanya, senin pagi ini ia bangun terlambat dan sialnya antrian lift begitu panjang. So, dia berlari menggunakan tangga dan mencoba bekerja tepat waktu meski ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kris berharap tidak ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa dia terlambat. Sebenarnya Kris tidak akan terlambat jika bukan karena seseorang yang sudah membuatnya terjaga semalam dengan kejutan _live show_ -nya _. God… Kris, get your priorities straight._

Bersandar di kursinya ia lalu meneguk kopi kedua di pagi ini. Itu jelas terlihat seperti dia benar-benar datang terlambat. Tapi biarkan saja, toh semua orang tampak sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikan dirinya.

"Mr. Wu!"

Kris menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, dan dia melihat sekretarisnya sendiri yang menyeramkan tengah berjalan ke arahnya. _Shit!_ Di posisinya, Kris bisa melihat beberapa kancing bajunya tengah terbuka dan bra-nya hampir terlihat. Wanita itu, dia sadar dia sedang bekerja di kantor-kan?

"Mr. Wu, Mr. Huang ingin bertemu dengan anda di kantornya." Dia berkata sembari memberikan senyum menyeramkan miliknya itu.

" _Alright_." Kris bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju kantor Mr. Huang. Apa yang sang CEO inginkan darinya? Apakah dia akan dipecat? Hanya karena terlambat? _Big No!_

Kris berhenti di depan pintu bosnya, dia lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintu. Berdiri dengan sedikit gelisah, Dia sampai tidak sadar telah menahan napas selama beberapa saat untuk menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

"Silahkan masuk." Kris memutar kenop pintu dan perlahan-lahan membukanya. Dia bisa melihat Mr. Huang bekerja di meja pribadinya yang berhadapan dengan jendela besar kantor yang menyajikan pemandangan kota. Beliau menatap Kris lalu berdiri.

"Ah Mr. Wu, duduklah." Beliau menunjuk ke kursi di seberang mejanya kemudian duduk kembali. Kris berjalan ke kursi itu dan duduk.

"Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku sangat terkesan dengan pekerjaanmu di perusahaanku." Tunggu! Apa?

"Penjualan semakin memuncak sejak kau bergabung. Aku sangat senang." Beliau tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Huang." Kris berkata dengan nada bingung, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang promosi."

"Promosi? Jadi, aku tidak dipecat?" Dia bertanya tapi dengan nada terkejut kali ini. Sebentar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tidak, kau tidak dipecat. Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Mr. Huang memperlihatkan raut wajah bingung.

"Karena hal ini tidak pernah saya pikirkan sebelumnya, promosi?" Kris segera mengganti topik sebelum ia benar-benar membuat dirinya dipecat.

"Ya, promosi. Untuk bekerja lebih dekat denganku dan membantuku membuat beberapa keputusan besar untuk perusahaan ini."

"Uhh, saya tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus saya katakan." jelas sekali, itu terdengar seperti sebuah langkah besar dan Kris tidak ingin terdengar terlalu bersemangat. Tapi tentu saja dia menginginkan pekerjaan itu, karena bagaimanapun itu sama saja dengan memiliki lebih banyak uang dan kekuasaan lebih yang akan ia dapatkan nanti-kan? _Damn!_ Kris datang kesini bukan untuk peduli dengan perusahaan. Tapi jika untuk uang, _Ok maybe._

"Kau tidak harus langsung menjawabnya, tentu saja kita bisa membicarakannya nanti." Beliau, yang tampak sangat berwibawa itu segera mengingatkan Kris. Membagikan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Ah, i-itu benar."

"Bagaimana jika kau datang Jumat malam untuk makan malam dengan keluargaku? Kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih dari yang kita bisa dan membahas tentang tawaran itu. Kau tertarik?" Mr. Huang menawarkan.

Jumat malam? Tapi Jumat malam, _favorite little sex kitten_ -nya akan beraksi. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan 'NaughtyTaozi'-nya. Tapi, dia juga tidak mungkin dengan santainya mengatakan 'Tidak, terima kasih Bos. Saya sudah memiliki acara porno sendiri' – pada bos-nya kan? Itu terdengar sangat gila dan Kris tidak sudi mengatakannya. So, dia akhirnya setuju.

"Jumat terdengar hebat. Saya pasti akan sangat senang bertemu keluarga anda dan mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang posisi ini." Bosnya berdiri dan Kris mengikutinya, dia punya alamat bosnya dan mereka berjabat tangan sebelum ia mengucapkan 'Terima kasih Mr. Huang untuk segalanya'.

Kris meninggalkan ruangan sang CEO dengan perasaan lega karena ia tidak dipecat, malahan ditawari promosi. Tapi dia juga stres karena ia harus pergi makan malam tidak hanya dengan bosnya namun dengan keluarganya juga. Dia tidak ingin membuat dirinya terlihat idiot di depan mereka nanti. Ini jelas-jelas bukan cara yang Kris inginkan untuk menghabiskan Jumat malam.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kris sampai di rumah dan sudah memiliki sesuatu untuk dimakan, ia segera mandi kemudian duduk di sofa. Menonton beberapa acara TV dengan bir di satu tangan dan tangan lain tengah menelepon seseorang. Dia sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya sejak SMA, Park Chanyeol.

 _["Kris, itu promosi yang bagus!"]_ Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat untuk Kris. _["Kapan itu dimulai?"]_

"Aku belum mengambilnya, dia mengundangku untuk makan malam dengan keluarganya dan kemudian kita akan membahasnya." Dia menghela napas.

 _["Oke, itu terdengar baik-baik saja. Lantas kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu?"]_

"Karena aku benar-benar tidak mau menghabiskan Jumat malamku dengan bos-ku sendiri, apalagi keluarganya."

 _["Kenapa? sepertinya kau tidak memiliki – Ohhh, Oh my god Kris! Jangan bercanda!"]_

"Apa?" Kris bertanya polos seolah dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan.

 _["Jangan katakan 'apa'! Kau tidak ingin pergi makan malam dengan bos-mu karena kau ingin menonton sang pornstar 'NaughtyTaozi'-kan? Kau sudah kecanduan akhir-akhir ini!"]_

"Diam!"

 _["Kris, aku menstalk dia setelah kau mengatakan tentangnya padaku. Dia terlihat seperti seorang siswa di senior high school atau semacamnya. Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh dengan itu?"]_

Ia menjeda, menunggu jawaban Kris. Tapi Kris tidak berkomentar.

 _["Kris, aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini karena kau sahabatku. Well, kupikir kau perlu bercinta, bung."]_ Kris menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia memang perlu bercinta.

"Kurasa kau benar. Baiklah akhir pekan ini setelah makan malam dengan bos-ku, kita akan ke klub dan mendapatkan beberapa _ass fucking_ disana!"

 _["Aku tahu, hahaha... "]_

"Makan malam mungkin tidak akan seburuk itu. Bantu aku untuk lebih dekat dengan bos-ku karena aku akan bekerja lebih dekat dengannya sekarang. _Right_?"

 _["Right~"]_ Chanyeol mengkonfirmasi.

 _["Hei dan siapa tahu mungkin bos-mu punya beberapa anak perempuan yang seksi, di perguruan tinggi ?]"_ tambahnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya, mungkin." Kris bercanda kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Sedikit info, di sini Zitao dan Luhan (plis bukan Sehun lho ya?) melakukan semua hal-hal yang menggairahkan(?) -_- itu hanya untuk senang-senang saja, tidak lebih. Karena jelas sekali mereka ini adalah anak-anak orang kaya yang mungkin lagi** _ **boring**_ **dan butuh pelampiasan diri XDD**

 **Sudah, itu saja titipan note dari si Yui. Sebenarnya kalau sy mah gak perlu dikasih tahu reader-nya, biar pada kepo sendiri. #menyeringai #ditabok**

 **Responnya memuaskan, chapter 2 akan saya update secepatnya. So, REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 2

**[M] – YAOI! MaleXMale! – Adult Content!**

 **-Huang Zitao : 18 years old-**

 **-Wu YIfan : 29 years old-**

 **BOLD WARNING : Daddykink, mature language, agegap, slutty Tao, Slut shamming, bondage, public sex!**

 **.:.**

 **.:.**

 **MY BOSS'S SON**

 **(Chapter 2 : I Know)**

 **.:.**

 _ **ORIGINAL STORY © SUGA_HIGH**_

 _ **Remake Version by Yui Kitamura**_

 _ **Editing - Beta Reader by Harumi Shiba**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ringggggg**

Bel sekolah berdering menandakan jam sekolah telah berakhir. Tao berjalan dari loker dan menggendong tas di bahunya menuju gerbang depan untuk bertemu Luhan. Saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, Tao bisa melihat sekelompok pemuda tim sepak bola sekolahnya. Menyeringai jahil, Tao memastikan untuk menggoyangkan pinggul-nya tepat saat dia berjalan didepan mereka, yang langsung membuatnya mendapatkan beberapa suitan seperti "hey sexy" dari beberapa pemain sepak bola. Yap, Tao memang senang menggoda.

Tao bisa melihat Luhan menunggu di gerbang depan, dan sepertinya ia tengah _chatting_ dengan seseorang. Kemungkinan besar, anak kuliahan mainan barunya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Jujur, Tao sedikit iri karena Luhan bisa mendapatkan beberapa penis besar sementara Tao hanya memiliki jari-jarinya untuk bermain. Setidaknya dia ingin punya seorang teman bercinta atau pacar. Bukan hanya onestand seperti kebanyakan orang inginkan darinya.

Tao menyelinap di belakang Luhan, berjingkat hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak membuat Luhan menyadari kehadirannya. Setelah ia berada di belakang, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan dan mengangkat kakinya dari tanah. Membuat Luhan seketika menjerit _girly_.

"Oh my god Tao! Kau menakutiku!" Dia berbalik untuk menghadap Tao yang tengah cemberut lucu.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi." Dia memukul dada Tao main-main saat Tao mulai tertawa.

"Maaf Lulu, tapi kau sedari tadi tidak melihatku, kau sibuk sendiri dengan ponselmu." Tao cemberut lagi. Luhan memberi Tao pelukan kemudian mengambil tangannya dan menyatukan jemari mereka bersama-sama. "Apa kau _chatting_ dengan Sehun?"

"Ya." Luhan seketika menatap kakinya. "Dia mengundangku ke pesta _college_ malam ini." Dia melihat kembali kearah Tao.

"Kau ingin datang juga? Ini hari Jumat dan orangtua-mu tidak akan pulang malam ini, bukan?" Luhan bertanya penuh harap.

"Sungguh?" tanya Tao. Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, mungkin tidak apa-apa karena orang tua-ku tidak akan pulang sampai jam 1 pagi dan aku bisa pergi sebentar." Tao setuju.

"Yay! Oh TaoTao, kita akan bersenang-senang." Luhan mengoceh tentang party sementara ia menyeret Tao kedalam mobilnya.

"Plus akan ada banyak mahasiswa hot di sana." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Tao memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Tetapi diam-diam, dia ikut merasa senang karena akan ada banyak mahasiswa hot berpengalaman disana dan Tao menginginkan seorang pria gagah yang tahu akan keinginannya. Memposisikan diri, Tao kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang dan Luhan duduk di kursi _driver_.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan menjemputmu lagi jam 8 malam, jadi kita bisa menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di pesta itu, oke?" Tao mengangguk.

"Pastikan nanti kau berdandan dan terlihat seksi. Kenakan jeans ketat robek yang membuat bokongmu terlihat besar."

"Pantat-ku selalu tampak hebat." Tao menyeringai. Luhan tertawa mendengar komentar itu.

"Ya, tapi celana itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menakjubkan~ kau tahu itu-kan?"

Menempuh perjalanan yang tidak terlalu lama memakan waktu, Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Tao. Pemuda panda itu kemudian melepas sabuk pengaman dan membungkuk ke arah Luhan, memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum pada teman manis-nya itu. Setelah Tao keluar dari mobil, Luhan memberikan komentar terakhir.

"Pastikan _makeup_ -mu sempurna malam ini." Dia berkata dan kemudian pergi. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Tao berjalan memasuki rumah orangtuanya dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Dia lalu mengambil buku tugas dalam tasnya yang tergeletak lantai. Tao berpikiran jika semakin cepat ia mengerjakan tugasnya, semakin cepat pula dirinya akan berdandan seksi untuk pesta malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Kris bekerja secepat yang dia bisa hari ini, hingga dia masih memiliki waktu agar pulang lebih awal hanya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menghadiri undangan makan malam dengan bos-nya malam ini. Begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke apartemennya, dia tanpa halangan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi yang menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit lamanya, ia akhirnya keluar dari sana dengan handuk di pinggang. Berdiri sunyi di depan lemari, berfikir apa yang harus ia kenakan. Sepertinya Kris membutuhkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak percaya diri tapi juga tidak terlalu sombong di waktu bersamaan

Setelah melihat-lihat kedalam lemari-nya, Kris memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih klasik dengan celana kulit hitam. Ia menanggalkan beberapa kancing di bagian atas kemeja dan memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidang-nya. Hanya karena ia akan makan malam dengan bosnya, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa terlihat keren-kan? Karena seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, mungkin saja bos-nya itu punya seorang putri yang seksi.

Setelah memeriksa tubuhnya berulang kali, dia kemudian menata rambut pirang gelapnya dengan sempurna. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya kali ini sudah tampak keren.

Oke, sekarang jam 06:00 malam dan Kris punya waktu satu jam lagi untuk sampai di kediaman Huang. Dia berharap makan malam-nya nanti tidak akan lama karena dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol bahwa ia akan menjemputnya sekitar jam 09:00 malam dan pergi ke klub malam untuk bersenang-senang.

Kris mungkin akan kelelahan setelah makan malam, tetapi ia tidak bisa membatalkan janjinya begitu saja untuk pergi ke klub, sahabatnya itu akan membunuhnya nanti. Mungkin saja Chanyeol akan menuduhnya kecanduan video porno, dan bukannya pergi ke klub untuk melakukan kegiatan seks secara nyata. Sungguh, Kris hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan itu.

Kris melihat jam di tangannya dan menyadari ia hanya punya waktu 35 menit lagi untuk sampai di sana. Kris segera menyambar kunci mobil-nya sebelum keluar dan turun menggunakan lift. Dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengemudikannya di jalan raya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kediaman Mr. Huang.

Kris menemukan dirinya mengemudi di sebuah kawasan _elite_. Semua rumah di area ini sangat besar dan memiliki kolam renang. Setelah mendekati akhir jalan, ia akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah terbesar dari semua rumah yang ada di sana. Rumah bosnya.

Rumah itu terlalu kecil untuk disebut mansion tetapi terlalu besar juga untuk disebut sebagai rumah berukuran normal. Mereka jelas sekali memiliki lebih banyak uang daripada keluarga Kris. _Oh great, was Kris not dressed up enough for this?_ Dia berharap. Kris bisa melihat rumput yang dipotong dan dipangkas sempurna di setiap tanaman/semak. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar. Saat ia semakin dekat ke pintu utama kediaman Huang, ia jadi semakin gugup. Kenapa dia bisa begitu gugup? Demi tuhan, kau seorang pria, Kris!

 **Ting Tong**

Setelah menetralkan deru nafasnya, dia membunyikan bel pintu.

.

.

.

.

Tao akhirnya menyelesaikan tugas miliknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa tubuhnya sangat bersih untuk malam ini. Dia mandi dengan memakai sabun strawberry favoritnya. Mmhh, baunya sangat harum~ dan Tao hanya bisa terkikik Lucu.

Setelah dia membersihkan dan mengeringkan diri, Tao berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang lalu mengenakan _tank top_ panda favoritnya dan mengenakan celana pendek yang manis. Dia tidak mengenakan _underwear_ ngomong-ngomong, karena dia tidak akan mengenakan _underwear_ apapun di malam hari.

Dia duduk di meja rias dan mulai mengambil _makeup_ -nya. Dia merapikan BB _cream_ secara merata yang menjadikan kulitnya terlihat sempurna. Tao memutuskan untuk membuat mata _smokey_ malam ini dengan sedikit _eyeliner_ untuk memberinya efek mata kucing. Dan berakhir dengan _lip balm_ berwarna sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Setelah selesai, diamatinya lamat-lamat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin, satu kata, dia terlihat begitu anggun. Tao kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk menemukan sepasang celana jeans ketat yang disarankan Luhan tepat saat ia mendengar dering bel pintu.

'Aneh sekali' pikir Tao, kebingungan. Siapa yang membunyikan bel rumahnya jam 7 malam begini? Tao memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju kearah lorong. Setelah dia sampai diujung tangga dia bisa mendengar suara-suara orang tuanya.

'Kapan mereka pulang?' batinnya lagi sembari melangkah menuruni tangga. Berdiri diam, Tao bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya sendiri berada di depan pintu utama dengan seorang pria berdiri di sana.

"Mr. Wu, aku sangat senang bisa menyambutmu di rumah kami." Ibu Tao berbicara.

"Terima kasih."

Tao berusaha untuk berjalan mendekat dan melihat wajah pria itu, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba saja tergelincir dan hampir terjatuh. Seketika perhatian semua orang teralih padanya. Mr dan Mrs. Huang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah anaknya yang berada tidak jauh dari ujung anak tangga.

"Ahh Zitao, kami lupa memberitahumu bahwa kami punya tamu malam ini. Mr. Wu, ini anak saya, Zitao." kata Mr. Huang.

" _Please call me Kris."_

Sekarang Tao bisa memandang lebih jelas tamu mereka, pria itu tampak seperti dewa Yunani. Dia lebih tinggi dari Tao dan memiliki tubuh kekar. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna disertai sepasang alis yang tebal. Jikalau tidak ada orang lain, Tao yakin jeritan akan mendominasi dirinya ketika menyambut kehadiran pria itu di rumahnya.

"Hello." kata Tao akhirnya, dengan suara lembut. Kris tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata maupun wajah cantik Tao, itu mengingatkan dirinya pada panda lucu. Pemuda itu mengenakan _make up_ yang benar-benar membawa keluar _image_ -nya. Seperti putri seksi, eh? Namun entah kenapa lebih terlihat seperti sosok yang super _hot_.

Dan seketika, senyum ayah Tao luntur saat melihat apa yang dikenakan anaknya.

"Zitao, apa yang kamu kenakan?"

Kris mengalihkan pandanganya dari wajah indah Zitao untuk melihat apa yang pemuda itu kenakan. Dia memakai celana pendek, benar-benar pendek hingga nyaris tidak menutupi apapun dan memamerkan kaki jenjang-nya yang _sexy_. Matanya menjelajahi tubuh Zitao dan dia langsung membeku. Kris melakukannya karena dia merasa pernah melihat baju yang dikenakan Zitao sebelumnya. Zitao mengenakan tank top putih dengan kartun di atasnya. Itu adalah baju yang sama dengan apa yang ia lihat selama dua minggu ini.

Baju yang sama dengan yang dipakai 'NaughtyTaozi' di beberapa video-nya.

Detak jantung Kris mulai berdentum keras. Tidak mungkin 'NaughtyTaozi' itu Zitao-kan? Mungkin saja banyak orang lain yang juga memiliki baju yang sama-kan? Tapi semakin ia menatap Zitao, pemuda itu semakin terlihat mirip Taozi. Seperti celana pendek yang sama persis, kulit kecoklatan seksi dan bibir kecilnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Apa?" Tao bertanya sambil menatap celananya. "Oh, baiklah~ aku akan menggantinya."

" _Good_ , cepat ganti dan segera turun untuk makan malam bersama." kata ibunya. Kris melihat Zitao berbalik, dan matanya langsung terpaku di area pantatnya. Kris menelan ludah. Dia tahu bahwa seseorang kelihatan bodoh bisa terjadi kapanpun dan dimana saja. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak bertingkah seperti itu ketika dia telah melihat pemandangan super menggoda yang sama persis selama dua minggu berturut-turut?

Dia menyaksikan pantat itu bergoyang-goyang saat Tao berjalan menaiki tangga. Itu terlihat seperti Zitao tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

Kris _mentally facepalmed_. Perhatian Kris teralih saat Mr. Huang berdeham keras. Tolong katakan pada Kris jika mereka tidak memergokinya tengah memperhatikan pantat anak mereka-kan? Dia memandang Mr. Huang dan tersenyum padanya. Oke syukurlah, Kris tidak ketahuan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke ruang makan?" Kris mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tao bergegas naik ke lantai atas dan masuk kedalam kamar, dia harus cepat-cepat mengganti celananya karena dia tidak ingin orang tuanya marah. Ia lalu melemparkan sepasang celana dan kemeja ketat itu sebelum meraih ponsel dan mengetik pesan untuk Luhan.

 **Tao: Lulu maaf, aku harus membatalkan pestanya karena orangtuaku makan malam di rumah malam ini dengan membawa tamu pria :/**

 **p.s : dia super hot untuk seorang pria pebisnis**

 **Luhan: aww :( ok, aku akan merindukanmu. Setidaknya dia hot ;) kabari aku saat makan malamnya sudah berakhir.**

Tao meletakkan ponselnya dan segera menuruni tangga, ia mengintip di balik sudut ruang makan dan bisa melihat orang tuanya tengah berbicara dengan Mr. Sexy (Tao memanggilnya begitu).

Tapi Tao tahu dia tidak bisa menggoda pria itu di depan orang tuanya, jadi dia harus memastikan mereka tidak melihatnya. Hanya karena ia tidak mendapatkan penis di sebuah pesta malam ini, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mendapatkan penis lainnya di rumah-kan?

Tao berjalan dan ia bisa merasakan mata Kris menatap dirinya, mencoba cuek ia kemudian memilih mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja dengan ibunya. Tao mendengarkan Kris berbicara, suaranya yang dalam membuat tubuhnya menggigil hingga ke bawah tulang punggungnya. Kris berusaha untuk menjaga obrolan dengan Mr. Huang, tapi fokusnya terus teralihkan pada _vixen_ kecil di depannya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa 'NaughtyTaozi' sedang duduk di depannya sekarang. _God_ , ia akan gila!

Saat ada jeda dalam obrolan mereka, Mr. Huang mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan anaknya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Tao?"

 _Oh Shit!_ Tao, seperti ZiTao, seperti Taozi, NaughtyTaozi. Kris tidak akan ragu lagi bahwa 'NaughtyTaozi' ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Baik." Tao berhenti sejenak dan melihat kedalam mata Kris. "Sangat bagus." Kris berani bersumpah, ada kilatan nakal di mata Tao ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang Tao lakukan sebenarnya?

"Kris." Mr. Huang berkata, "Anak-ku saat ini di tahun terakhir _senior high school._ " Kris tersedak minumannya sendiri, untungnya orangtua Tao tidak melihat. Tapi Tao memperhatikan. Sialan, Chanyeol benar, dia masih SMA. "Dia juga mempelajari Wushu."

"Wushu?" Kris bertanya.

"Ya Wushu, itu adalah jenis seni bela diri." Tao menyela. "Aku sudah belajar itu seumur hidupku. Aku harus melakukan yoga juga untuk melatih fleksibilitas-ku. Semuanya terbayar, kini aku praktis dapat menekuk setengah tubuhku." Tao memberinya senyum ramah, tapi menurut Kris itu seperti sebuah seringaian.

'Dia meledekku.' batin Kris geram.

Makan malam berjalan cukup lancar selain fakta bahwa Tao terus memberinya tatapan _seductive_ dan dengan 'sengaja' meraih tangannya setiap kali Kris akan membantu dirinya untuk mengambil lebih banyak makanan. Dia benar-benar meminta untuk hal itu, bukan?

Setelah makan malam selesai, Mr. Huang memintanya untuk berbicara berdua di ruangannya. Kris tahu itu tentang pekerjaan, tapi dia akan lebih bersemangat lagi jika keluar dari kamar yang sama dengan Tao-nya. Selesai berbincang-bincang tentang pekerjaan baru, dan bagaimana cara kerja Kris mengenai tawaran pekerjaan ini, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk kembali ke ruang makan ketika ponsel Mr. Huang berdering.

"Permisi, aku harus mengangkat telpon ini beberapa menit."

Kris kembali duduk bersama Mrs. Huang dan anaknya di meja makan sementara bosnya kembali ke ruangannya sendiri. Mrs. Huang juga kembali ke dapur untuk membantu maid membersihkan piring, meninggalkan Kris sendirian bersama Tao. Kris menoleh pada Tao dan ia melihat bagaimana Tao menggigit bibir sambil menatapnya. Dan Pemuda itu-lah yang akhirnya memulai.

"Jadi, berapa umurmu?" Tao bertanya dengan sedikit candaan.

"29. Kau?"

"18." Ya tuhan, dia masih muda.

"Apakah kau sudah menikah?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Belum."

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak." Jujur saja, Tao tidak peduli Kris sudah menikah atau memiliki pacar. Ia hanya ingin menjadi usil.

"Ohhh..." ia tertawa.

Sial, Kris berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ini akan sangat buruk jika bos-nya berjalan didepannya sementara anaknya membukuk di bawah meja ruang makan, menarik celananya turun dan menghisap penisnya.

"Maaf tentang hal itu." Mr. Huang datang dan menyela pikiran kotor Kris.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi saya harus pergi sekarang, sudah malam." Kris melirik arlojinya, 08:45 malam.

"Kupikir iya." Mr. Huang tertawa.

"Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan kami malam ini dan menerima tawaranku." Kris berdiri dan menyalami tangan Mr. Huang.

 _"The pleasure is mine. Thank you, I had a wonderful time."_ kata Kris. Saat itu Mrs. Huang berjalan kembali ke ruangan.

"Oh, kau akan pulang? Sangat bagus untuk bertemu denganmu Mr. Wu, bukan begitu Tao Sayang?" Tao mengangguk lucu. Dia memberinya pelukan cepat.

"Kami akan sangat senang untuk menjamu kembali." kata Mr. Huang.

" _Oh honey_ , bagaimana kalau kita mengundangnya akhir pekan depan?"

"Oh, itu ide bagus. Kris, kami akan berkumpul Sabtu depan dengan beberapa teman dan beberapa kolega. Kau ingin datang? Ini akan menjadi BBQ di tepi kolam renang."

"Ya, kau harus datang." Mrs. Huang menambahkan. Kris tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' kepada atasannya ataupun istrinya.

"Tentu saja, saya akan senang untuk ikut bergabung." Dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita akan melihatmu di akhir pekan depan." Mereka semua berjalan ke pintu depan untuk mengantarkan Kris.

"Sampai jumpa di kantor hari Senin besok, Kris. Kita akan mendapatkan ruangan baru untukmu."

"Tao sayang, ucapkan selamat tinggal, jangan malu-malu."

'Pemalu, eh?' pikir Kris. Wow, anak ini telah menipu orang tuanya. Mereka tidak tahu jika Tao adalah seorang pelacur kecil. Tao melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris. Dia menunggu Kris untuk meraihnya.

Tao melihat Kris mengulurkan tangan dan meraih-nya. Sialan, tangannya sangat besar. Tangan terbesar yang pernah Tao lihat. Tao bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kemaluannya di bawah sana. Selagi tangan mereka berjabat tangan, Tao menatap Kris tepat di matanya.

"Selamat tinggal Mr. Wu." Kris melepaskan tangan anak itu dan memberikan satu senyum terakhir dan pergi. Begitu pintu tertutup, ia berjalan kearah mobilnya dan melompat. Sialan, mengapa semua itu terjadi begitu saja? Mendadak Kris ingat, ia masih memiliki janji setelah ini. Namun ia sudah tidak _mood_ lagi, dan memilih untuk segera pulang. Maaf Chanyeol, tapi rencana malam ini dibatalkan.

Kris melesat ke flat-nya secepat yang dia bisa tanpa melebihi batas kecepatan. Dia berlari ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol. Dalam perjalanan menuju flat-nya, ia mengirim pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol.

 **Kris: Perubahan rencana.** _ **Sorry dude**_ **, tapi aku tidak bisa ke klub malam ini, nanti kau kuberitahu alasannya.**

 **Chanyeol: Wtf? Lantas bagaimana aku bisa meghabiskan malam seks dengan beberapa pelacur? Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus.**

 **Kris: jangan khawatir.**

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kris bergegas menuju pintu flat-nya. Dia berlari ke kamar dan meraih laptop-nya. Membuka halaman favoritnya dan mengklik sebuah video. Dia menonton layar laptop-nya tanpa teralihkan sedikitpun dan duduk diam disana, melihat video itu dengan begitu khusuk.

Kris tahu ia tidak mungkin salah tapi ia juga ingin memastikan sesuatu. Dan dia ternyata benar. Disana, di tempat tidur ruangan yang remang-remang, ada anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 18 tahun dengan kulit kecoklatan, memakai _tank top_ putih dengan kartun panda di atasnya juga celana super pendek yang sangat ketat.

 _NaughtyTaozi_

Anak yang telah menyita perhatiannya tiga minggu terakhir ini. Pantat besar-nya yang selalu ia bayangkan saat di kantor, tubuh yang selalu ia khayalkan berada di atas meja miliknya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah siswa SMA berusia 18 tahun yang merupakan PUTRA BOS-NYA sendiri. _Damn!_

Kris tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia merasa marah karena pelacur kecil itu telah mampu membuatnya berkeringat sedemikian rupa. Tapi Kris juga akan bertemu lagi dengannya di akhir pekan depan. Kali ini Kris sudah tahu siapa Tao sebenarnya dan semua hal buruk yang telah dilakukannya diam-diam di belakang. Kris bersumpah akan membuat pemuda itu berkeringat nantinya. Well~ seorang _Bad boy_ memang layak mendapatkan hukuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Note : gak ada P.S untuk chapter ini. Cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua atas partisipasi dan dukungannya. Ternyata manjur juga ya? Sesekali memang perlu ancaman model begituan untuk mendapatkan respon yang memuaskan(?) :v :v #kicked**

 **Mind to REVIEW again?**

 **Semakin memuaskan semakin bergairah (hayoloh) eh semangatnya, Duhh itu maksudnya... -_- Jangan pada piktor oi XDDDD**

 **SEE U**

 **Salam hangat dari saya dan Yui (of course)**


	4. Chapter 3

**[M] – YAOI! MaleXMale! – Adult Content!**

 **-Huang Zitao : 18 years old-**

 **-Wu YIfan : 29 years old-**

 **BOLD WARNING : Daddykink, mature language, agegap, slutty Tao, Slut shamming, bondage, public sex!**

 **.:.**

 **.:.**

 **MY BOSS'S SON**

 **(Chapter 3 : What do you want?)**

 **.:.**

 _ **ORIGINAL STORY © SUGA_HIGH**_

 _ **Remake Version by Yui Kitamura**_

 _ **Editing - Beta Reader by Harumi Shiba**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana pestanya?" tanya Tao. Saat ini dia tengah menghubungi Luhan sambil bersantai dipinggir kolam renang bersama segelas es teh miliknya.

"Tidak menyenangkan tanpamu." Luhan merengek melalui telepon.

"Tapi kau dan Sehun melakukan seks-kan?"

"Duh, kami melakukannya semalaman"

"Good aku senang. Setidaknya salah satu dari kita bersenang-senang tadi malam." Dia menghela napas.

"Bagaimana makan malam dengan orang tuamu dan pria pebisnis hot itu?"

"It sucked, kecuali untuk Mr Sexy sih. Luhan, kau tidak tahu seberapa hot-nya dia. Pria itu sungguh benar-benar hot." Tao berkata antusias. "Dia terlihat seperti model Calvin Klein. Dan ukuran tangannya _oh my fucking face_!"

"Wow, terdengar sangat seksi. Beri tahu aku ciri-cirinya lagi!" Luhan menuntut.

"Yah~ dia sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku. Dia punya rambut pirang gelap dan bertubuh kekar." Tao berkata dalam satu tarikan napas. "Aku juga yakin dia selalu melihatku setiap ada kesempatan. Ugh, aku mulai horny hanya karena memikirkannya."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Luhan merengek.

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan berada di pesta BBQ akhir pekan ini. Dan jika kita beruntung, kita akan bisa melihatnya berenang tanpa baju!" Tao menjerit.

"Yay! Jadi kau akan merayunya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada menuntut lagi. Dan kali ini terdengar sangat ingin tahu.

" _Oh you fucking know it!_ Aku sangat ingin menghisap penis-nya."

.

.

.

.

"Tolong ikuti saya, Mr. Wu."

Senin pagi dan Kris saat ini tengah mengikuti sekretaris menakutkan itu ke ruangan barunya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu ketiga di sebelah kanan.

"Di sinilah ruangan anda." wanita itu berbicara sambil membuka pintu. Dia melangkah ke samping agar Kris bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah Kris masuk, dia bisa melihat sebuah meja kokoh yang terlihat bagus dengan kursi hitam yang nyaman. Terdapat beberapa buku disana juga dinding _full_ jendela dengan pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

WOW

"Saya harap itu sesuai dengan keinginan Anda Mr. Wu." katanya sambil berjalan 'menggoda' memasuki ruangannya. Dan Kris hanya bisa meringis saat sekretarisnya itu perlahan-lahan melangkah kearah meja barunya.

"Saya yakin anda akan menggunakan meja ini dengan baik. Bukankah begitu, Mr. Wu?" wanita itu lalu menyeringai. _Oh my god_ , Kris ingin sekali menendang jalang ini keluar dari ruangan barunya sekarang. Atau paling tidak, Kris akan dengan senang hati menyeretnya keluar jika dia masih saja bertingkah tidak tahu diri di depannya.

"Ah, sudah berada disini rupanya. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Nona Park, kau tidak lagi dibutuhkan disini." kata Mr. Huang mengintrupsi keduanya. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening tapi segera menuruti perintah Mr. Huang untuk keluar dari ruangan baru Kris dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana ruangan barumu ini, Kris?"

 _"It's great. I couldn't ask for better. Thank you."_

"Aku tahu kau belum memiliki banyak hal di ruangan ini, jadi mungkin akan terlihat sedikit kosong pada awalnya. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa membuat ruangan ini seperti rumahmu sendiri dan oh lihat, kau juga bisa melihat pemandangan kota." Mr. Huang berkata sambil berjalan kearah jendela. Kemudian dia berbalik.

"Aku akan melihatmu di BBQ sabtu depan-kan?" lanjutnya.

Sabtu? Oh benar, Sabtu. Kris tertawa sendiri. Dia punya banyak rencana untuk hari Sabtu.

"Ya, saya akan bertemu dengan anda sabtu nanti." Kris melambaikan tangan saat Mr. Huang meninggalkan ruangannya. Well, Kris sudah tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan tiba. Dia siap untuk menggoda si penggoda kecil anak bos-nya itu. Dan dia juga tidak sabar menunggu untuk segera menyentuh tubuh sexy-nya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu ini, Tao bangun pagi-pagi sekali sehingga dirinya bisa membersihkan diri sepanjang pagi. Dia harus terlihat menawan. Dia mandi lalu mengenakan _lotion_ yang menjadikan kulitnya bersinar dan juga membuatnya terlihat lebih _fuckabel_. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian renang berwarna biru yang sangat ketat, sangat cocok untuk memamerkan lekuk pantat bulat- nya. Zitao menarik tank top hitam dan diakhiri dengan bubuhan _eyeliner_ di kedua matanya.

 _Perfect!_ Dia sudah terlihat sangat _hot_. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan betapa seksi-nya dia.

 **knock knock**

Tao membuka pintu kamar untuk melihat butler-nya.

"Tuan muda Huang, tamu anda telah tiba."

"Suruh dia masuk." Tao melihat butler-nya berjalan pergi lalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa Luhan.

"TaoTao!" Tao bisa mendengar Luhan menyanyikan namanya saat dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tao melihatnya masuk dan Luhan berlari untuk memeluk tubuhnya erat. Saat ia menarik diri, Tao merasakan tamparan di area pantatnya.

"Wow berbaliklah." Luhan meletakkan tangannya disekitar lingkar pinggang ramping Tao.

"Sialan, pakaian ini sangat ketat. Tidak-kah ayahmu akan marah?" Tao memutar matanya.

"Mungkin, tapi dia akan terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar melihatku. Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak-kah Sehun marah jika ia tahu apa yang kau pakai?" Tao bertanya. Saat ini Luhan mengenakan hot pink pendek yang memotong pertengahan paha dan crop top freakin!

"Mungkin." Luhan tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan. "Tapi seharusnya dia tahu jika itu tidak akan menyakitinya. Ditambah lagi aku dan Sehun tidak pacaran, dia tidak punya hak untuk marah." Luhan menyatakan. "Yang berarti aku bisa melakukan ini."

.

.

.

.

Luhan meraih tangan Tao dan menariknya ke tempat tidur, ia mendorongnya sehingga Tao terjatuh dengan lembut diatas kasur. Luhan merangkak di atas Tao dan mengangkangi pinggangnya. Dia membungkuk dan menangkap bibir Tao dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dimulai dengan ciuman yang lambat, hanya menikmati nuansa bibir basah masing-masing. Mereka mulai membuka mulut mereka dan Tao menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam gua basah Luhan.

Saliva mereka perlahan-lahan keluar satu sama lain, mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menjelajahi mulut masing-masing dan menegaskan bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman yang sangat akrab. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara ketukan di pintu Tao. Luhan terkejut dan segera melompat dari tubuh Tao sehingga ia bisa duduk. Sementara Tao segera berlari kearah pintu sebelum orang lain yang membukanya dari luar. Pemuda itu sedikit membukanya sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu, hanya kepalanya saja yang mencuat keluar. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan ayahnya.

"Tao, kau sudah siap? Para tamu mulai berdatangan. Kau harus turun sekarang."

"Ya aku siap. Aku dan Luhan akan turun dalam satu menit." Tao berkata dan berharap ayahnya akan pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Karena jika ayahnya melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, sudah pasti dia akan berada dalam masalah besar.

"Oke, jangan terlalu lama. Kita tidak ingin membuat orang-orang menunggu." kata ayah Tao sebelum ia menuruni tangga. Tao mendesah lega dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Hampir saja." Luhan mengangguk sambil bangkit.

"Dia mungkin akan menendang pantatmu jika dia melihatmu dari dekat dan melihat apa yang kau pakai~" Luhan tertawa.

" _Whatever_ , kita harus segera turun."

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 04:15 adalah waktu ketika Kris sampai di kediaman keluarga Huang. Dia melangkah keluar dari BMW hitamnya dengan _swim trunks_ , t-shirt yang menunjukkan beberapa otot milik-nya dan kacamata Ray Ban-nya. Ada banyak mobil sudah terparkir disana, membuat kediaman itu terlihat penuh sesak. Kris kemungkinan besar tidak mengenal siapapun di dalam sana. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Ia melangkah kearah depan kemudian membunyikan bel pintu. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum seseorang membukakan pintu, tapi ketika pintu itu terbuka Kris melihat tubuh seksi tengah menyambutnya.

"Mr Wu. Senang kau datang. Orang tuaku akan sangat senang melihatmu. Ayo masuk." Kris berjalan disamping Zitao. "Semua orang sudah ada di belakang, ikuti aku."

Tao berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendahului Kris. Kris mengikuti persis di belakangnya dengan mata yang terpaku pada pantat bulat anak itu. Lihatlah cara pinggulnya bergoyang-goyang beriringan, itu adalah dosa besar. Kris menyukai bagaimana pakaian renang biru aqua tampak begitu menakjubkan disandingkan dengan kulit tan-nya. Sementara Tao menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri mengetahui pria di belakangnya mulai menatap pantatnya. _So_ , dia harus memastikan pantatnya bergoyang dengan seksi.

Mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang untuk melihat sekelompok orang. Para pria dengan barbekyu, para wanita duduk-duduk di rumput furnitur, sementara beberapa anak-anak mereka tengah berenang di kolam renang besar.

"Ayahku ada di sana." Tao menunjuk kearah sekelompok orang. "Tapi jika kau bosan, kau selalu bisa datang bergabung denganku." Tao berkata sembari memberikan senyum genit sebelum meninggalkan kolam. Tuhan, tolong bantu Kris berpikir. Tapi akhirnya setelah meninmbang-nimbang ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah Mr. Huang terlebih dahulu.

"Kris! aku senang kau bisa datang. Kemarilah, izinkan aku mengenalkanmu pada beberapa temanku." Kris tersenyum dan menyapa semua orang. Dia mengambil bir dan mulai bergabung dalam obrolan kecil mereka. Kemungkinan hal ini tidak akan begitu canggung nantinya. Setelah cukup lama mengenal beberapa orang, ia melihat Mrs. Huang berjalan membawa teman wanitanya kearah suaminya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Wanita itu memberi Mr. Huang sebuah ciuman pipi sebagai sambutan.

"Sangat bagus, bagaimana putri-putrimu?" Dia menyebut teman wanita istrinya itu.

"Mereka sudah besar, tetapi beberapa putriku tertarik untuk bertemu dengan Kris disini." Wanita itu berkata sambil menunjuk Kris. "Kris, bisakah bergabung dengan kami sebentar?" Dia bertanya. Kris tidak ingin terlihat kasar sehingga dia setuju dengan ajakan wanita itu untuk menemui mereka.

Dia akhirnya diseret kearah meja penuh dengan wanita, semuanya memberi tatapan menggoda padanya. Mereka bertanya berbagai pertanyaan padanya, seperti apakah Kris sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang ataukah ia sedang mencari seseorang untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Beberapa dari wanita itu bahkan cukup berani menyentuh lengannya.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berbincang dengan mereka, Kris tiba-tiba ditarik oleh salah satu wanita kearah dua kursi santai di tepi kolam renang. Dimana wanita itu mencoba peruntungan dengan menggodanya, tapi gagal total. Dia terus beringsut agar lebih dekat dengan Kris sampai-sampai mereka hampir berada diujung kursi. Dan Kris berusaha memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyingkir dari hadapan wanita ini hingga akhirnya terdengar jeritan keras dari anak kecil yang berteriak begitu nyaring.

"mommy!"

Wanita itu melihat sekeliling sampai ia melihat dimana jeritan itu berasal, dia segera melompat dari samping Kris dan menuju kearah anak itu sembari berkata, "Ini Mommy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mata Kris terbelalak menyadari bahwa wanita itu ternyata memiliki seorang anak berusia enam tahun. Hal itu sudah pasti melegakan dirinya. Kris akhirnya bisa duduk bersantai di kursinya sekarang, sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Di kolam renang, Tao dan Luhan sedang duduk di tepian-nya dengan kedua kaki yang dimasukkan ke dalam air.

"Omg, Kris sekarang sendirian. Kita bisa mengobrol dengannya." Tao memekik gembira. Dia dengan semangat melompat dan menarik Luhan bersamanya lalu berjalan di sekitar kolam renang untuk menemui Kris.

"Hai, Mr Wu." Kris mendengar suara lembut mengalun ditelinganya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat Tao dan pemuda lain yang tampak berdiri sangat akrab disamping Tao. Dia melihat mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kursinya.

"Ini temanku Lulu." Lulu? Bukankah dia itu anak laki-laki yang bermain dengan Tao di beberapa video-nya?! Kris berdeham canggung.

"Hallo..." Kris menyapa pada Luhan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan jika kau ingin." Luhan tersenyum. Kris mengangguk tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dia katakan pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau akan berenang?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, _cutely_. "Aku yakin kau perenang hebat, Kau memiliki banyak otot." Tao mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap-ngusap bisep Kris. "Wow, begitu kuat." dia tertawa.

"Oh, aku juga ingin memegangnya." Luhan berkata dan menyambar lengan Kris lainnya. Kris melihat sekeliling dengan gugup, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka. Dua remaja yang menggoda pria berusia 29 tahun. Tao dan Luhan melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian kembali menatap kearahnya. Kris tidak tahu apa yang dua remaja itu rencanakan.

"Mr Wu, kita ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, ikuti kami." Tao berdiri dan meraih lengan Kris, menariknya agar mengikutinya. Sementara Luhan mengikuti langkah mereka berdua di belakang Kris.

Ternyata Kris ditarik Tao kedalam rumah dan mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kris melihat ke belakang, ternyata Luhan sudah tidak mengikuti mereka lagi. Di lorong ini hanya ada dirinya bersama si sexy Tao. Oke Kris, ini adalah kesempatan untuk menjalankan rencanamu. Kau hanya perlu mengejutkannya sebelum Tao memiliki kesempatan untuk bertindak.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti di sebuah kamar mandi dan Tao membuka pintunya. Pemuda itu hendak menarik Kris, namun dia tiba-tiba didorong oleh Kris terlebih dahulu. Kris segera menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya sebelum melempar tubuh Tao ke dinding, mengurungnya di bawah kuasa tubuhnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam.

Tao yang memulainya, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Kris mencium bibir kucing Tao dengan beringas, mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Tao mengerang dalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu terlihat kasar, meleburkan semua rasa frustrasi seksual mereka. Tangan Kris mulai meraba dan menjelajah ke bawah tubuh Tao kemudian berhenti di sekitar pantat indahnya.

Dia meraba-raba setiap pipi bulatan itu, memisahkannya dan meremasnya hanya untuk memberikan tamparan main-main di dua bulatan kenyal itu. Tao menjerit kecil, tapi itu teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Kris mulai mencium rahang Tao sebelum menghisap lehernya, membuat Tao mendesis nikmat.

Kris kembali mencium telinga Tao, menjilatnya sensual diikuti oleh gigitan-gigitan kecil yang seketika membuat Tao tersentak.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Kris dengan suara serak. Tao mengangguk.

"Ya, kau pasti menyukainya, NaughtyTaozi."

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Tao menegang kaget. Matanya membelalak terbuka untuk melihat mata gelap Kris yg tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Kris memperketat cengkramannya pada pipi pantat Tao, memastikan pemuda itu tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Tao sungguh terkejut. Kris ternyata tahu apa yang dia lakukan setiap malam Jumat, Kris juga tahu bahwa 'Naughtytaozi' adalah dirinya, apa Kris akan memberitahukan hal itu ke orang tuanya?

"Jangan khawatir sayang, aku tidak akan memberitahu orangtuamu." Kris menggigit leher Tao yang dibalas erangan dari si pemuda.

"Benarkah?" Tao terengah-engah sementara Kris beralih menghisap lehernya.

"Mungkin, selama kau menjadi anak baik dan menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan." Kris menyeringai. Tao pun membalasnya dengan seringai yang mematikan. Jadi Kris ingin bermain-main dengannya begitu? Baiklah~

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik, aku janji." Tao berkata dengan suara nakal sembari menatap Kris.

"Tunjukkan seberapa baik-nya dirimu." Dengan senang hati, Tao berlutut di depan Kris dan melihat tonjolan besar di celana pendeknya. Dia meremas gemas tonjolan di bawah celana itu dan mendengar Kris mendengus. Dia menjilat-jilat tonjolan panjang Kris hingga Tao merasakan tangan besar Kris mulai menjambak rambutnya. Tao menatap tepat dimata Kris.

"Jangan menggodaku." Kris berbicara dengan suara yang mendominasi. Kris melonggarkan cengkeramanya tapi masih memegang rambut Tao. Pemuda itu seketika menarik celana renang Kris ke bawah dan melihat batang penis Kris yang keras dan tebal tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Kris bisa melihat mata Tao melebar karena terkejut. Dia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Suka apa yang kau lihat?" Tao menjilat bibirnya dan mengangguk. Tentu saja Tao menyukai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Penis terbesar yang pernah ia lihat. Setidaknya, sekitar 9 inchi.

"Kau ingin mencicipinya?" bisik Kris menggoda. Tao mendongak dengan tatapan memohon.

"Memohonlah..." Kris kembali berujar dingin.

" _Please_ , biarkan aku menghisap penis-mu. Aku sangat ingin mencicipinya dan aku ingin tersedak saat kau bercinta di mulutku lalu menelan habis semua cairan-mu. Please Daddy~" Tao memohon. Kris hampir klimaks hanya karena mendengar kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

Daddy? Sial, Kris tidak tahan.

"Oke, kau bisa memiliki penis Daddy." Begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kris, Tao langsung mencium penis itu. Dia menjilat-jilat precum yang mengalir keluar dari celah batang Kris, setelah itu memposisikan ujung penis untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan memutar-mutar lidah basahnya di sekitar kepala penis Kris. Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan-lahan Zitao menenggelamkan mulutnya hingga ke pangkal penis besar itu, sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah ia mencapai dasar, Tao perlahan menaik turunkan kepalanya ringan, menggesek penis itu dengan lidah dan giginya.

" _Fuucckkkk..."_ Kris mendengus. Sial! ini terlalu nikmat. Tao menghisap dan menaik turunkan kepalanya di penis Kris seperti seorang pro. Dan pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan desahan seksinya saat melihat tepat dimata Kris.

Kris sudah kacau dan panas. Berkeringat seperti orang gila hanya karena melihat dan merasakan Tao tengah bekerja di bawah sana untuk memanjakan kejantanannya.

Terlihat pemuda itu tengah mengerang disela-sela kuluman-nya, menunjukkan behwa dia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai pelacur kecil. Sementara Kris melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang menahan ekstasi, membiarkan erangan yang mendalam keluar dari mulutnya. Kris kemudian menyambar kepala Tao dan mulai mendorong penisnya untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Tao tersedak saking panjang-nya kejantanan Kris.

"Ya, kau suka penisku di dalam mulutmu-kan?" Tao merintih. Air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya saat ia tersedak penis besar itu di rongga mulutnya.

" _Fuckin' shit_! aku akan klimaks."

Tao mengempiskan pipinya di sekitar penis Kris.

"Benar, seperti itu." Dia terengah-engah. Kris semakin mempercepat gerakannya untuk menggagahi mulut Tao. Dia menyodokkan penisnya lebih dalam dan kemudian klimaks dengan keras di tenggorokan pemuda itu.

Tao menelan sebagian cairan milik Kris, sementara sebagian lagi meleleh keluar ke bawah dagunya. Sedangkan Kris menarik keluar kejantanan miliknya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam celana. Tao menggunakan jarinya untuk mengoles cairan Kris dari dagunya untuk ia hisap sebelum kemudian menjilati bibirnya dengan pose menggoda.

Kris menarik Tao dan menciumnya, membuka mulut Tao dengan lidahnya lalu mencicipi cairan miliknya sendiri yang masih menempel di lidah Tao.

"Kau suka penis Daddy?" tanya Kris.

"Ya, aku suka. Tolong masuki aku sekarang." Tao memohon. Kris tertawa.

"Kau ingin aku bercinta denganmu?" Dia meniup-niup telinga Tao.

"Iya Daddy~" Tao merengek.

"My son, kau telihat sangat kacau." Kris meraih gundukan di celana pendek Tao, membuat pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan erangan nikmat.

"Kumohon daddy..."

"Mungkin lain kali." Kris menampar pantat gembil Tao, membuatnya seketika berjengit. Kemudian dengan santai pria itu meninggalkan kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Tao sendirian didalam sana untuk mengurus penisnya yang tegang karena Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : sy mau curhat. Percaya atau tidak, waktu ngedit dan baca chapter ini, sy ngakak sambil gegulingan di lantai persis seperti orang sinting. Entah otak sy yang memang lg konslet atau karena efek aktifitas yang sy jalani belakangan ini. Yg pasti, itu sangat aneh, bisa-bisanya sy ngakak pas adegan lime begituan. -_-**

 **Ah sudahlah, Tengkyuu buat Yui yang sudah mengirim file-nya bukan disaat-saat weekend. Jadi bisa diposting pas akhir minggu gini. XDD**

 **At last~ REVIEWW OK!**

 **Gak review, nanti si Yui bisa ngamuk... #evilsmirk**

 **Pai pai~**


End file.
